


Look At You

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Translated Works [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nerdiness, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scorbus, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: It's normal that from time to time, in good old and familiar, one will want some refreshment. But how to find a third one that will not come in between the two?





	Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**
> 
> It's first person POV, but if you'd rather read it in third person POV, just let me know and I'll make a third person POV version, no problem! (really)

There are things that I've done and which I regret, partly, sometimes. Occasionally. No matter how high-quality these occasions are.

Ever since we installed a TV set in our living room, Scor (and what kinds of things he heard about various TV series at work... Let puffskein's tongue protect him) discovered the _beauty_ of science and nature TV programs, and so instead of strange and stranger things on Netflix here we are once again, watching...

"Did this elephant– Oooh, come on!" I really did not want to see it. Some things should not be seen. Simply for the sake of one's greater happiness in life. Why does nobody care about the animals' right for privacy?

Yeah, yeah, tons of bullshit that. Still, I'm not going to ever again think about what this elephant–

"You know what? For a reason I prefer not to look into, I just remembered... that you forgot to put your dildo away this morning."

I glance at Scor who's snuggled into me, secretly hoping for a distraction.

"Yeah?" He tears off his fascinated gaze from the screen. _Fascinated_ , tritons and kelpies, what kind of fascinating does he see in this? Geez, that _elephant_... "Ah, see, there was a bit of a fuss today, a friend from work called me while I was taking a shower, and the dildo completely flew out of my head."

Scor and those morning health rituals of his.

"Something bad happened?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that we've started a new thing recently that requires solid teamwork and sometimes a mess comes out and people call you at odd hours. Tommy knows that I wake up extra early, though, so he had all the rights to call."

"You'll need extra doses of relievers then, huh?" I rub his arm.

"Nah, it's not that bad. We have a good organization, and the boss has been all bouncy lately because he started taking another course on self-motivation. And every day, at the very beginning, he gives us five minutes of corpo-coaching. It's actually pretty good. But morning orgasms do a nice job, too, no doubt."

"If I was capable of waking up at such ungodly hours as you do, you wouldn't need any dildos whatsoever." I nuzzle his neck.

He stretches, exposing more. "If ‘O’ had a hook tail, it would be ‘Q’. But it doesn't. One good thing is that at least we don't keep each other at home in the mornings. And that dildo with vibrator function is unearthly."

Oh, it is. My prostate can confirm. And Scor melts so wonderfully every time he uses it... I'm almost jealous.

"Remember when you first told me you use dildos?" I rest my head on his shoulder, dispassionately watching the horde of hyenas and inwardly thanking the author of the documentary that they left the elephant alone.

"Of course I do. I doubt I could ever forget the day I gave you first private sex show in my life. Merlin, it was one of the most awkward moments ever." He chuckles lightly.

"But how hot it was!" And how hot it's making me right now. Eh, to be so new again in all this... So unique.

"Definitely. Besides, that's when I introduced you to the heavenly world of anal orgasms at your own hand." He ruffles my hair, then grabs a fistful, tilts my head back a bit and presses a wet, playful kiss below my ear.

I snort. "I wouldn't say it’s pure heaven. But it's undoubtedly worth exploring."

"And I'll keep saying that! If you have a prostate, use it for your pleasure! I honestly pity people who think that prostate stimulation through the anus – and there is also perineum! – is reserved exclusively for homosexual men. I mean, every guy has a prostate, no matter his orientation! Pleasure does not belong to orientation, only to anatomy. For Merlin’s sake..."

This is definitely better than watching a horde of hyenas crowding over a half-dead zebra. Eh, the beauty of brutal nature.

"Although for some that's a poor argument ‘cause they'll say that every guy has an anus and a penis, so why only gay guys fuck in the arse."

"But that is yet another misconception. It's not a secret that many homosexual men don't like anal sex that much, and on the other hand, there are many homosexual women, heterosexual men and women who enjoy it a lot. But, due to their preferences regarding sexual partners, the second and the third group must satisfy themselves with a strap-on. I’ll never understand what point some people see in limiting themselves by assigning particular sexual acts to sexual orientation or gender. What an idiotic approach. You know what, I'm glad I'm homo. Primarily because thanks to this, I have more freedom in exploring my sexuality, in a way, and I'm not limited by stereotypes that plenty of heterosexual men adhere to. And I don't have to waste my time with a woman whose sexual drive would probably be significantly lower than mine. In my personal experience, being homo means greater freedom of expressing your sexuality, both with regard to particular sexual acts and sex with a partner. Although sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have sex with many different men... but being exclusive with you fits me much better."

"More convenient, huh?" I give him a peck on the cheek and we continue watching. However, my thoughts got stuck on his last sentence. "You know, actually, we _could_ try stuff with others..." I begin cautiously because these are completely foreign waters for us and one cannot be sure that he won't accidentally step on a jellyfish. "One of us could watch the other, for instance..."

"Seriously?" His eyes examine mine. "I don't know if I could bear watching you with someone else..." He plucks at the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah, it would be a bit uncomfortable." It would _definitely_ be. "But it could be hot, too, right? An interesting mix."

"You would like to watch someone else enter me?"

Shit, the thought pricks, but in such an arousing way.

"Kind of." I shrug, feeling tension from the adrenaline that grabbed my shoulders. "There's something in it. Something interesting, new. Seeing you come undone in pleasure, but not right next to me, not under me." Yeah, some part of me really likes that option.

Yet some other part of me hates that anyone other than me could ever be inside him.

"And the knowledge," he sits astride my thighs, squeezing my hips with his own, rubbing them with his hands, "that you're the only one in my mind as I come, trying not to let your name slip through my lips..."

I moisten my own when in my mind I see an image of a dark alley and Scor spraying mossy bricks with come while an anonymous muscular man fucks him breathless.

"You would look so good, love..." I purr, half in spite of myself.

I tug at the belt of his trousers and unzip the fly.

"You would pull at your throbbing cock, hidden somewhere nearby, watching my every shiver, listening to the slippery sound of a stranger's dick in my arse... which until then belonged exclusively to you." He pulls the belt out and drops it on the floor.

I bite my lip, hungry for his moans.

I open his trousers, and pull down his boxer briefs, watching, with wild fascination, a beautiful half-hard cock springing out.

"You would like that," I say questioningly when a drop of precome leaks out of the slit that I just exposed, sliding the foreskin down his twitching length.

"Who knows," he sighs, sliding his hand between his thighs, limited by his trousers, to massage his perineum.

Right. The mere fact that he's hard doesn't have to mean anything, necessarily.

I pull him close against me and when he falls onto me and starts rubbing against me, I bite the lobe of his ear, only a little harder than usual. "We could try one day." I hiss like a water snake. "If you would want that. I guarantee you that you wouldn't have the slightest problem with picking someone up. Do you notice how people stare at you? My gorgeous, hot man."

The idea of sharing contradicts my possessiveness towards him. On the other hand...

"I always thought it's you they stare at. But are you sure? You would like to actually do something like that?" he pants, trying to pull the bottom part of his clothing off completely. "In practice, unpleasant consequences may come out. It's not just some innocent game, especially in a stable relationship that has lasted so many years..."

"Relax." I kiss him with lazy greed, and if I was a Dementor, I would suck his soul right out of him. "We don't have to jump into anything." Anyway, I value the high quality of our relationship too much to destroy it in such a stupid way.

I push him carefully onto my thighs and pull his hips as close to myself as possible. He arranges himself comfortably, resting his legs on the back of the sofa when I get rid of the bottom part of his clothing.

"Merlin, this position is so weird," he chuckles as I push his hands away from the buttons of his shirt to undo them myself.

"You like it, though, don't you?" I run my hands over his flat stomach, enjoying the perfect sight of his naked body spread out in front of me. For me.

Delicious.

"Although it's not the peak of comfort." He's staring at me, and I'm staring back at him as I take hold of his thigh and kiss it, lick it... bite it. I don't like the smell of my own saliva but his skin gives it an amazing kind of charm.

His cock hardens. He tilts his head back and a blush spreads on his cheeks.

"Gods, I love having you like this," I sigh, pushing myself down a bit to position my head comfortably between his thighs. He presses himself closer, and soon I get lost in his most intimate parts, flooding them with passionate attention as his scent and the gentle sounds he’s emitting make my head spin and send my blood into a wild dance.

His cock is bobbing, his torso is heaving in shallow breaths as though the surface of the ocean, and I imagine waves of chemicals rushing through his veins, intoxicating his brain inevitably as surges of blood pulsate in his member. I can't see his face right now because he let his head fall back, but his chest pinked, and his nipples hardened, eye-catching among the planes of smooth, creamy skin.

I suck at the skin of his perineum, bite it lightly, running my hands over his body, stroking his cock every so often.

A broken moan falls from his lips. I lick the sore spot, covering it completely with saliva – I love it when it shines so – before pulling away to enjoy the sight of the fresh redness that blooms just below his sac like an exotic flower.

He spreads his legs wide, bending them in knees, opening up to me like gates to steamy chambers, while pulling at his prick. I breathe in his scent and dive into his hole. I squeeze my tongue through the wrinkled ring of his entrance and penetrate it, teasing his hard nipples with my fingers.

He arches his back, pushing against my face, huffing out gasps, and his hand flashes over his dick. His balls bounce softly against my forehead, and I'm torn.

Ultimately, I leave his saliva-wet hole for a moment to suck on his swollen balls.

"Fuck!"

Shivers cumulate in my cock in urgent pulses, demanding more action. Pressure and friction stronger than just his uncontrollable spasms.

I want something else. Something more stimulating.

I Accio my wand and focus for a moment, using my tongue and mouth to attack a very sweet, tender spot just under his sac, forcing the most beautiful mewl from his throat.

"If only you could see how fantastic you look right now... Open your eyes."

I kiss his groin, watching him watching us in the mirror.

"Wait, this mirror was not here before." He props himself up on his elbows. "Did you– Right." He snorts when I raise my hand holding my wand.

"Would you like to see our own porn?" I massage his trembling thighs.

"You have something specific in mind, don't you? I know this face, lion." He sits up – I help him, pulling him up by the shoulders – and crashes his lips against mine.

Heat has dominated us both. Gentleness may come later.

I purr into the kiss, running my hands over his back, hips and thighs. I squeeze his buttocks. I can never get enough of those firm arsecheeks that guard the entrance to paradise.

"On the carpet, on all fours. Angled towards the mirror."

He pulls away from me to look me in the eyes. I smirk. _Yes, sunshine, we'll have some fun._

He gets off me and obeys, watching me expectantly in the mirror. An addictive shiver pierces through me.

I pull my trousers off a few inches – finally – and pull out my cock. I stroke it lazily, sighing in the still-so-far relief, loving the change of expression on his face as he watches me.

As if he was dreaming about taking my swollen dick into his body.

"You want it? Want my cock in your little arse, Scor?"

A smile stretches on his lips. Cunning bastard. "Oh yes, I want to moan for you so bad..." He arches his back, spreading his legs wider.

I sigh, fucking him with my eyes. I know every inch of his body by heart.

Gorgeous. My gorgeous.

I approach him and gesture for him to give me his hand. On which in the next second a portion of lubricant appears.

"Prepare my cock. Make it ready for you. Make it all slick so that I can fuck you without hindrance until you collapse under me."

He goes on his knees to be able to operate with both hands. His cock is stiff and ruddy, asking for orgasm.

He takes hold of my erection with a clean hand and plants a kiss on my slit.

How sweet.

And then he spreads the lubricant in his hands and covers my eager cock with it expertly, making an ordinary lubrication a real delicacy.

He raises his cloudy eyes on me, finishing with the last twist of the wrist on the head, and then returns to all fours.

We'll clean the carpet later. It's not the only mess we're going to make here today, anyway.

"You look so good when you're naked, you know?" I kneel for a moment to plant a firm kiss on his lips, combing my hand through his soft blond hair. "Watch me in the mirror," I order, getting up to kneel behind him.

He spreads his legs again when I put my hands on his arsecheeks, caressing them fondly.

"So fuckable. My sunshine." I rub the wet tip of my dick against his wet hole, peering at his face in the mirror, looking at his shaft stiff along his abdomen.

I guide my own in, pushing into him to the very base on one thrust. He arches reflexively, gasping.

Without further ado, I start to move inside him in a quick pace bordering on impatience. I squeeze his hips, and he pushes against me expertly, meeting my thrusts with satisfying strength.

I stop admiring his hole accepting my length in favour of a new attraction. I watch us in the mirror, panting, loving his tight, hot channel. His cock is swinging, stiff and long. Gods, I love this sight. I've never seen his penis from _such_ perspective before.

It's so perfect. Long and pink, with a shapely, delicious head and an inch of darker pink flesh revealed by his foreskin pulled back in full erection, almost ready to gush a solid portion of hot semen. Straight onto our soft carpet; which has already seen much worse than that.

I pull him up on his knees, pressed into me.

"Lean against the armchair."

He obeys and I grab his hips again to fuck him with even greater force.

"Oh shit," he whimpers as I stretch his channel ruthlessly.

His prick is swinging, his balls are tight.

"Look, love," I breathe into his ear. He opens his heavy eyelids, and the blush on his face intensifies. "Fucking sexy."

I'm practically pounding into him, determined to see this cock swinging to its limits. My balls are slapping rhythmically against his arse. He's moaning uncontrollably.

I watch us in the mirror, meeting his eyes every few moments, feeling orgasm rushing through me at his broken little sounds. His body starts trembling. He arches gracefully, putting his hands on my nape.

I watch hands glide over his body, leaving red lines, and I'm filled with a peculiar satisfaction at the knowledge that they are my own hands.

It's funny to be able to see your face in the middle of sex, but Scor could easily be photographed and shown in the biggest of galleries. Merlin. My brain lags at such miracles.

"We look good together, huh?" I pant, feeling tension gathering in my genitals and bolts of lightning rushing in every possible direction.

I grab his erection and rub it vigorously, spreading precome over the entire swollen length.

"Close?"

"Yeah..." he breathes in confirmation, resting his arms back against the chair.

Mmm, I love to fuck him so hard he loses the ability to form words.

"Me too, sunshine. Oh, look at you. Right on the very edge..."

I wrap my arms around him, stroke his damp cock, squeeze his pulsing glans, and soon we're both watching him coming, spurting jizz onto our carpet and my hand, letting out a series of low moans.

"I love having you come in my arms," I sigh, letting go of his prick, closing my eyes as his arse spasms, squeezing orgasm from my cock ‘till I’m out of breath.

I'm trying to gain it back, my head resting on his shoulder. I glance at the mirror and a smile doesn't come off my face.

The sight of Scor and I together always evokes the most satisfying feeling in me. It makes me feel so _right_.

I spread the come on his stomach and his trembling thighs, slowly leaving the heat of his wet body.

He sighs contentedly, stretching lazily on the carpet. The sight makes my heart swell.

"Al, we _need to_ introduce mirrors into our sex life. Damn, this was intense."

"I know right?" I lie down behind him and kiss his jaw, his cheek.

"Mhmm..." he purrs happily, moving our clasped hands over his wet torso, snuggling into me. He watches us in the mirror with a blissed-out look. "We do look good together."

"The best," I grin.

"You know, I always wanted to see how your penis looks while it's in me."

I smile like a fool. "We could simply take a picture. But even without it, it shouldn't be difficult. They recently introduced an extension to the sensor spell by an image, right? Perhaps we could even watch your arse from rimming perspective..."

He sighs. "I really hate my brain sometimes, you know?"

"Aw, come on. I love it." I smile, licking his neck.

I also love that we were sensible enough to buy a soft carpet on which we can lie comfortably and do other various things that are not necessarily meant for carpets.

Huh. I just realized that Scor has turned the TV off some time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a translation of one of my works ("Spójrz na siebie"). Hope you enjoyed!  
> As always, I'll appreciate any feedback (also regarding the correctness of my English).


End file.
